The present invention is directed to an improved heat sink for clamping to an electrical component and, specifically, to an electronic semiconductor component package, such as a TO-220 semiconductor package which has a housing that contains electrical connections and which has projecting metallic tabs. The heat sink is a resilient sheet metal element which can be clamped to the electrical component and which has a relatively large contact surface with the electrical component for conduction of heat from the electrical component to the heat sink and a relatively large radiating surface for dissipation of heat from the heat sink.
Self clamping heat sinks of the prior art are awkward to apply to electrical components, usually requiring special tools to apply. Since the heat sinks are difficult to apply, the tabs which project from the electrical components are frequently disturbed which causes damage to the electrical connections within the components. The difficulty of applying the heat sinks to the components results in fatigue to the assembly workers and sometimes loss of feeling in the ends of the fingers of the assembly workers. As fatigue sets in, it is difficult for the worker to exercise the precision required for application of the heat sinks to the electrical components. This results in increased damage to the components which progressively worsens toward the end of the work shift. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art self clamping heat sinks have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principle object of the invention to provide a self clamping heat sink for electrical components which can be applied easily to the component by hand to avoid worker fatigue and damage to the component.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a self clamping heat sink which is easy to apply and which creates a minimum of clamping pressure to the component which avoids damaging the component while remaining securely attached to the component.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a self clamping heat sink for application to an electrical component which provides improved heat conduction between the heat sink and electrical component and improved heat radiation from the heat sink.
It is another object of the invention to provide a self clamping heat sink for application to an electrical component which is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of pans set for in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.